Today, electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, and a tablet computer, require a display proportion to be increased and an apparatus volume to be reduced for pursuit of an appearance fashion sense, a touch sense and a visual sense. Correspondingly, under such a requirement, space to contain an antenna also becomes smaller.
In this environment, efficiency and a bandwidth of the antenna are more difficult to be implemented. In addition, recently, the electronic devices tend to be designed thinner and integrated with metal elements. A bandwidth and radiation effectiveness of antennas designed in a conventional manner are affected because of shielding of the metal elements. Therefore, a non-metal material has to be used as an antenna carrier (antenna carrier) or an antenna cover (antenna cover) in an antenna area. In this way, appearance design of a product is affected. Therefore, how to give attention to both the bandwidth and efficiency of the antenna, and keep an appearance uniformity of a metal frame of a whole device is a technology that desperately needs to be broken through.